


Bells

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They holiday shop for a minute.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Kudos: 7





	Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“’Think he’d like that plumber series?” Ray asks, gesturing vaguely to the video games locked inside the glass case. Philip’s the wrong person to ask, because he’s never met Ray’s kid. He’s not even sure how old the kid is. He feels like video games are targeted at different age groups, though he wouldn’t know which is for which. 

He thinks he saw Trevor play one of the ones with the short guy in the red hat and blue overalls though, so he can at least comment, “I don’t think it’s actually about plumbing.”

“Ah, sure it is,” Ray snorts, waving his hand like it doesn’t matter. “Look, I played the originals of these things when you were still in diapers. Guy’s a plumber. And there’s some monkey asshole stealing his girlfriend or whatever.”

“And that’s... fun?”

Ray tilts his head back and sighs. Philip really does wish he was more helpful, but he’s not even remotely close. They’ve been wandering around the electronics section uselessly, neither quite sure what they’re doing. Philip did, at one point, have the fleeting thought that it’d be _nice_ to get holiday gifts for everyone on his team, but then he realized they don’t have the money to spare and they’ll all be off with their own plans during the holidays anyway. Unless there’s a mission. In which case they’ll be busy and physical presents will seem incredibly insignificant in the grand scheme of humanity’s oncoming doom. 

Ray turns away from the case. His eyes skim the racks behind them—a plethora of plastic accessories that’ll just wind up in the landfill. Philip doesn’t know what any of it’s for. He doesn’t know why Ray brought him along. He’s no good. 

He’s _kind of_ enjoying it, because it’s time spent with company. And Ray is good company. If Philip could tune out the excessive consumerism and not see all the people buying so many things with disastrous environment consequences, he’d probably be having a great time, just wandering around with Ray and savouring that human connection. Some of the cheap decorations do look nice. He’s not completely dead inside. He does _want_ to feel the bristling cheer that all the kids seem to be glowing with. The adults are stressed, but they probably should be. 

Ray cuts into his reverie and asks, “What’d you want?”

“Huh?”

“For Christmas. Or Hanukkah or whatever you do.”

Philip squints, trying to figure out if Ray is actually being serious. But Ray does look serious. Philip’s... _touched._

He mumbles anyway, “You don’t have to get me anything.” Even though he’d probably treasure a gift from Ray more than he should.

Ray grunts, “Fine, it’ll be a surprise then.”

Philip wrinkles his nose but doesn’t protest again. He asks, “Do you want anything?” He doesn’t think they’ll spend much time together going forward anyway. They _shouldn’t_. Ray should go be with his kid and ex-wife or whatever. He doesn’t really talk about his family. Philip doesn’t ask. 

Ray grins in that sleazy way of his that already tells Philip what he’s going to stay. Philip still stands there as Ray slides over to whisper in his ear, _“My dick in your mouth.”_

Philip doesn’t know what he expected. Ray pulls back with a triumphant smirk like that was clever. 

They’re alone in the isle. 

Philip risks giving Ray a quick kiss on the mouth, but he pulls away the second Ray’s hand slips into his hair. Ray’s skilled fingers tugging his hair takes him to a place he shouldn’t be in public. Ray suggests, “Fuck it, let’s go grab a bite. We can grab something for the kid after.”

Philip doesn’t think they’ll actually get back to shopping after. He thinks they’ll have a quickie in the back of Ray’s car, and maybe Philip will break down and ask Ray back to the garage for a movie. 

That’s a good enough present for him.


End file.
